


More Than I Can Take

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [74]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bathtub Sex, Bickering, Choreographer!Klaus, Co-workers, Dancer!Caroline, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline had fled work to get away from Klaus. And then he's barging into her bathroom, interupting her me time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than I Can Take

**More Than I Can Take**

**(#7 – Shower/Tub Sex. AH-AU in which Klaus is a choreographer and Caroline's a dancer. Title from "Someone Who Can Dance" by Icona Pop. SMUT).**

She's just started to relax – the jets of the tub and her favorite bubble bath working their magic on her sore muscles, the music coming from her earbuds soothing her frayed nerves. Caroline felt exactly zero guilt about storming out of rehearsal and the overbearing, demanding, _annoying_ , choreographer her company had recently hired.

Klaus Mikaelson was awful and he's lucky she hadn't tossed a pointe shoe directly at his stupid face. The piece they were working on was short, meant to be performed at the company's annual showcase for their best patrons. It was a difficult one, intimate and physically demanding, full of lifts and while she trusted her partner, Enzo, implicitly having Klaus barking at her, breathing down her neck, touching her (to correct her form - like she needed it!) didn't make it any easier to perfect.

He seemed to think their chemistry was lacking, had muttered something under his breath about it being too bad that Bonnie was out with an injury since no one would buy that Caroline and Enzo wanted to have sex.

Which was exactly as much as Caroline could take without completely losing it and screaming at him in a very public room. She'd left to prevent that because dancers were the worst gossips and she really didn't want to deal with drama. She was a damn good dancer and she'd been working her ass off. Was a little acknowledgement of that too much to ask? Caroline didn't think so. But it was snide comments and constant criticism and disapproving pursed lips.

Maybe the chemistry wasn't perfect yet but they'd only been at it for two days. She and Enzo were pretty firmly just friends, and Bonnie was one of Caroline's favorite people, but they were _professionals_ and people would totally buy it once the kinks were worked out. Klaus just needed to be a little patient and let them work.

And stop pressing himself against her, attempting to demonstrate what he thought they _should_ be doing, because it was really freaking distracting.

His big hands on her stomach or dragging down her spine, his voice in her ear, all things that made it really hard to concentrate on Enzo on the steps.

 _And_ were currently killing her attempts at relaxation.

Caroline presses her thighs together, wills the ache that's begun to build to fade away. But her brain is rebellious, easily conjuring the idea of his body behind her. She's memorized the feel of his chest against her back, the firm muscle evident behind the thin t-shirts he favors. She brings her hands up to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples and imagining Klaus' hands instead.

She takes her time, the goal _is_ relaxation, and a decent orgasm can't hurt. She's just letting her hand wander lower, slipping under the bubbles when the door to the bathroom flies open. Caroline shrieks, sinking under the water and snatching up a bottle of shampoo, lobbing it at the doorway.

"Ouch, love," the too familiar intruder complains, rubbing at his shoulder. "You've got quite an arm."

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline spits out groping for the bottle of conditioner. "What are you doing here? Get out!"

She aims for his head but he dodges. Unfortunately.

He holds up his hands, taking a step forward, "I just want to talk."

"I am _naked_. Hello, boundaries! How did you even get into my apartment? Why would you barge into my bathroom, you creep?"

His eyes drop and Caroline realizes that the bubbles aren't covering much so she lets out an indignant noise and crosses her arm over her breasts. Klaus' gaze snaps to her face and it's the first time she's ever seen him look anything but perfectly self-assured.

Klaus spins around, a hand coming up to run through his hair. "Enzo gave me your spare key, told me we needed to sort out our issues. Said that our tension was affecting his work."

"I'm going to freaking kill him," Caroline mutters darkly. She'd wait until after the showcase, of course. But Enzo was a dead man.

"But he has a point. Why don't you get out and we can talk things through?"

Caroline snorts, "Um, no thanks. You can march your ass out of my apartment. I'll talk to you tomorrow, at rehearsal. I'm busy."

Klaus chances a glance over his shoulder, eyebrow raised in intrigue, "Oh, really? And what's so pressing in that bathtub, sweetheart?"

She glowers at him and he merely smirks back, his confidence back in spades. "That," she says primly, bringing her knees up to her chest, "is really none of your business. Especially since I'm apparently lacking anything remotely resembling sex appeal. At least according to you."

His face creases in confusion, "I am certain I said nothing of the sort."

"Close enough," Caroline drawls resentfully. "And why haven't you left yet?"

He turns back around, crouching down next to the tub. Caroline shifts back suspiciously, "Caroline. You're a brilliant dancer. It's why I selected you for this piece. And you're completely insane if you think I am blind to the fact that you're gorgeous. I'm honestly ashamed of how much my hands linger but I can't seem to help it."

She blinks at him, mouth falling open in shock. "Um, what?"

He rolls his eyes, "I fancy you. How have you not noticed?"

Caroline's mind races attempting to process the new information. Enzo had been cracking constant jokes about how she and Klaus needed to fuck each other out of their systems but she'd brushed those off.

But maybe she shouldn't have. Caroline makes a split second decision, "Get in here," she demands.

It's Klaus' turn to be shocked. "Pardon me?" he sputters, eyes wide.

"Look, I was spinning a really good sexual fantasy before you interrupted me. The least you could do is help me make it a reality."

His hesitation doesn't last long before he's pushing himself to his feet his clothes rapidly hitting the bathroom floor. She leans forward to let Klaus can climb in behind her letting out a pleased hum when he pulls her back against his chest, his lips hot on her shoulder. "Were you thinking of me?" he asks, fingertips stroking her stomach.

Well, she hasn't gotten this far by being shy.

Caroline rakes her nails down Klaus' thigh, grins at his audible swallow. "Yep. I was touching myself imagining it was you. I was going for my clit when you came in. Which was super rude by the way."

"Allow me to acquit myself," Klaus says, low and edged in promise. Caroline spreads her thighs, lets her head tip back against his shoulder. She bites her lip as he parts her folds. One long finger finds her clit and traces it delicately.

Too delicately.

She grinds her ass back into his hardening cock, "If you're going to be a tease I can do it myself," she breathes out, reaching down to grab his wrist.

Klaus huffs out a laugh, nipping at the nape of her neck. "So impatient," he croons. But he slips a finger inside of her before she can say anything snippy in response and a moan emerges instead. "Good?" he asks, adding a second and dragging them out of her slowly.

Caroline nods frantically her hips rocking with the quickening thrusts of his fingers. Water's sloshing around the tub, and she can hear it splashing on the floor but she can't bring herself to care as his palm drags against her clit. Klaus hums against her skin, his free hand cupping her breast, thumb scraping roughly over her tight nipple. "I have to say I didn't imagine this, love. Perhaps I should have because you're lovely like this. Wet and flushed, your skin slick against mine."

She lifts her arm, clutching the edge of the tub, "Funny how that works out," Caroline manages. "You did always talk in mine."

She feels his lips stretch into a smile. "Noted. Shall I tell you the things I _have_ thought of?" Klaus doesn't wait for a reply and Caroline's not sure she'd have been able to formulate one. "Every time we're in a rehearsal room I think about fucking you in front of the mirrors. Using that perfect balance of yours and lifting your leg over my arm so you can watch my cock slide into you. I think about bending you over the barre constantly, peeling off your leotard and making you beg. I think about you on my desk in my tiny cramped office, your legs spread wide while I taste you and you try to stay quiet so no one will know what we're doing."

His words push her closer, her body clamping down on his fingers every time he retreats. Caroline cuts him off, twisting and reaching up to yank his mouth to hers, her other hand leaving its death grip on the tub to dive into the water. She rubs her clit frantically as she kisses him, cries out into his mouth as she comes. She fights to keep her eyes open as she shudders, wanting to remember how he's looking at her, the awe in his gaze making her wonder how she'd never picked up on it before.

Enzo was going to be such a dick about this later.

When she feels like she can string a coherent sentence together she clears her throat. She wants _more_ , new flutters of arousal building while he continues to roll her nipple. "I have an IUD. Are you clean?" she asks.

Klaus gulps, a faint groan emerging when Caroline reaches behind her, her hand wrapping around his cock and pumping him slowly. He nods, and Caroline grins, brushing her lips over his as she maneuvers, shifting up so she can press him to her entrance and sinking back down with a sigh. The noise he makes is louder, strangled, and Caroline echoes it, settling back against him. She brings her knees up, resting her feet next to Klaus' calves on the bottom of the tub, giving herself the leverage she needs to rock against him. His hands span her hips, helping her move, and soon she's panting, straining for another release. "You feel incredible," Klaus rasps out, hand dropping between her thighs. It only takes a few passes, a quick pinch of her clit, and Caroline's muscles lock, her orgasm washing over her. "Fuck," he bites out, his frame tensing behind her. His arms tighten around her, and he quakes, burying his face in her neck.

His cock slips out of her but Caroline makes no move to get up, even if the water is growing cool. "So… this was unexpected," she ventures.

"Inevitable," Klaus corrects, his hands idly tracing her skin. "I was going to ask you out after the showcase."

"I would have said no," Caroline tells him, turning her head to look at him.

Klaus smirks, unbothered. "I suspect I would have been able to convince you. I have it on good authority that you think my hot body is such a waste since I'm such a… what was it? Oh, right. 'Douchebag.'"

Ugh, Caroline was totally adding Bonnie to her 'To Kill' list.

"I stand by that statement. And don't expect me to fawn all over you at work tomorrow. I'm not going to fall all over myself to bend to your every whim just because this happened."

His laughter shakes her body where they're still pressed together. "I'm not an idiot, Caroline. I expect nothing will change between us professionally. We'll just have working out our differences _unprofessionally_ to work forward to once we've left the studio."

Caroline found that she didn't hate that idea.

Caroline sits up and Klaus lets out an annoyed noise, trying to pull her back. Caroline slaps his hands away, stepping out of the tub and reaching for a towel. His disgruntled expression bleeds away and turns hungry his eyes raking over the skin she's not trying to cover. Caroline strives for a casual tone, finds it hard to fight the smile that wants to emerge. "Sex in the workplace? Probably not a good idea. But I do have a three-way mirror in my room. If you want to test out one of your fantasies for round two…"

Klaus practically leaps from the tub, a wave of water following him.

Caroline will have to tell him to clean that up. Later.


End file.
